This invention relates to a power converter circuit, and more particularly, it relates to one of the high frequency types which utilizes flyback and buck boost outputs.
One of the problems with prior art, converter-type, power supplies is that in some situations, electrical items such as solenoids or printer elements drain excessive amounts of current compared to logic circuitry when such items are supplied with power from the same power supply. When such excessive drain occurs, the operation of the logic circuitry becomes affected adversely.